Two Faced
by MyPerfectObsession
Summary: Nagisa, the short swimmer has been pestering Rei to join the swim club for weeks now and while Rei bushes off Nagisa's plea's easily, he has became quiet fond of the other boy. He as he gets to know the other boy he realizes that Nagisa's personality isn't exactly stable. (Rei x Nagisa)
1. Chapter 1

******A/N - **Haii, um, so this is my first fanfiction and I haven't really written anything in a few years so sorry if it's sort of strangly written and I would love reviews and lots of creative criticism so I can fix the problems with it =^.^=

**Rei's POV**

The thick sounds of absent chatter rattled through the crowded space of the train, the noise so constant that it basically became the equivalent to silence. Rei's fingers drummed rhythmically against the scratched and scared window as he allowed his eyes to flick almost lazily across the pages of the physics textbook he was studying but he wasn't really allowing his brain to take in the information he just let the words settle in his vision for a brief moment before forgetting the information. It was odd that Rei couldn't focus on his studies today; his focus seemed too slippery and no matter how much he fumbled for his thoughts to be in order they always slipped back to the pink eyed boy that had been obnoxiously demanding his attention lately.

Rei sighed and let his head fall back to rest against the window, allowing his book to fall into his lap as he let out a long sigh, his fingers compulsively reaching up to adjust his glasses. Nagisa had been pestering the taller boy for about a week now to join the swimming club and he just wouldn't take no for a damn answer. The blond appeared at every possible moment Rei had to study, and now even when he was absent from Rei's presence he still managed to distract him from his studies and Rei couldn't for the life of him figure out why the boy took up so much of his thoughts. Maybe it was because Nagisa had been absent from school today and Rei had just grown to expect the shorter boys mindless chatter and pestering all throughout the day and on the train ride home as when considering the took the same train root even if Rei did run some of the way.

He wondered why Nagisa was so intent on getting _him _out of all people to join his stupid club. They my live in a small town but the school was rather large and their where dozens more capable boys that would be easier to sway into joining then Rei. Everyone in the swim club seemed to be aware of this fact as well, well, except for Nagisa. They'd only spoken a handful of times before so it couldn't be just because he liked Rei?

Rei laughed aloud at the thought, earning a few quick glances from his fellow passengers in the train.

Ha! As if Nagisa just wants to befriend him. Rei had learnt a long time ago that no person's motive for _anything _is pure and simple.

People always had ulterior motives and those motives were never completely selfless.

The trained slowed to a halt as it reached his stop and Rei got off the train and started walking home. A slight breeze dusted the landscape, giving every leaf a life of its own as they swayed, content to be caressed by the air that swept them up, blowing them across the street.

As he walked, Rei stated to recite various facts to keep his mind active and ward away thoughts of a certain blond and he became so absorbed in occupying his mind that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps nor see anything from the corner of his eye as Nagisa swooped in from behind, tackling Rei with a hug from behind.

"What the-" Rei staggered forwards, being caught off balance and he tried to even out his weight and the weight of the boy now clinging to his back like a monkey.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa sung, unhooking his legs from around the blue haired boys waist and he grabbed Rei's hands, hopping up and down in excitement as he started to rattle on about how he felt bad for not telling Rei he wouldn't be at school but he didn't have Rei's mobile number so he had no way of contacting the other boy and how his just felt like bad all day so he just had to meet Rei at the train to make it up to him.

"My mum said that-" Nagisa yammered and Rei held up a hand to quiet the boy and he took a deep breath.

"Nagisa it isn't safe t sneak of on people" he started, with the full intent of leaping into a lecture to the other boy but Nagisa's face seemed to shift slightly and he grinned slyly, lightly tapping his palm against Reis cheek.

"Ah, but Rei-chan wouldn't hurt me" he cooed before erupting into giggles and twirling away and missing Rei's bewildered expression.

Rei mumbled to himself about how immature Nagisa was and shoved his hands into his pockets, following behind the strutting teen in front of him, only idling listening to what Nagisa said and instead he had taken to studying Nagisa's body structure. He wasn't very well built for a swimmer, his limbs too short to provide a sufficient extension to pull himself through the water and the way his muscle mass was distributed made the boy seem more stocky and square rather than the more natural shape Makato's and Haruka's bodies took. Nagisa's body was beautiful, Rei decided, but not built for swimming, his body looked more suited for gymnastics or diving.

Nagisa surprised him by pivoting sharply on hi heal to face Rei again and he blinked up at the blue haired boy, working a puppy-dog look onto his face.

"So has Rei-chan come to a decision about the swim club" he asked in a sweet voice, glancing up at Rei through his eyelashes and fiddling with the bottom of his shirt nervously. Rei just snorted at Nagisa's act. He'd tried the innocent act on his so many times now and the first couple of times it had almost caught Rei but now he was used to this type of attempting manipulation from Nagisa.

"Nagisa, I've told you I have no interest in swimming I only do track" he sighed, an uneasy feeling setting in when Nagisa's hopeful expression dropped and an odd expression passed his face before the smaller boy composed his features once again but he quickly quenched the feeling and pushed his glasses up his noes stubbornly. Nagisa set a playful pout upon his face, but it seemed more plastered on then anything, the corners of his lips twitching slightly in -irritation? His pink eyes seemed a little fogged as he allowed as whined objection spill from his lips but even the tone of his voice seemed forced and from Rei's assessment of Nagisa's body language he was pissed. Rei frowned, ignoring the plastic words Nagisa whined at him, Nagisa didn't seem like the type of person fake any emotions to be honest and he had no qualms with being nasty to Rei before. But everything about the boy's personality didn't even seem his own at this point in time.

**A/N - **Sorry for how boring the chapter but it's Nagisa's POV and more things will happen - this is just sort of a base Tahnkyou :D

Reviews make me super happy too guys =^.^=


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Okay guys, this one has suggestive themes about rape and violence just a heads head /(U.U)/ I'm super tired so I'm not sure how good this one is so constructive criticism greatly appreciated =^.^=

**Nagisa's POV**

Rei fascinated Nagisa. He was smart, athletic and _tall_. He was blunt, but honest about his feelings; which is something Nagisa could exactly say for himself. He was basically everything Nagisa wished he was- well what his parents wished he was anyway and the small boy had spent his whole life surrounding himself with his idols.

But Rei was _different, _god knows why but Nagisa just felt that he was. After all, if it was anyone else, Nagisa would have given up days ago on trying to convince Rei to join the swim club; he has a very short attention span after all. But Rei had captivated Nagisa's attention by his continual refusal of Nagisa's requests and it was starting to irritate the blond. Strong emotions set Nagisa on edge, he much preferred the chilling numbness that had settled like a fog over his emotions and he had long since perfected his act as the cheerful shota.

"Nagisa, I've told you I have no interest in swimming I only do track" Rei had sighed, brushing him off like nothing and Nagisa was shocked to feel anger stir in his gut but he pushed the emotions away, forcing his expression to imitate a kicked puppy and let out whines of protest.

Rei glanced at him for a moment, a soft breeze ghosted through the street, tasseling Rei's hair slightly and Nagisa watched the dancing blue strands with fascination. Everything about this boy as strange and unpredictable; qualities Nagisa wished he possessed.

_Jealous._ Nagisa realised, he was jealous of Rei which was irrational because none of his other friends stirred these feeling but looking at Rei just made Nagisa fill with poisonous jealous rage.

"Why can't you take no for an answer?" Rei sighed, his violet eyes avoiding the blonds; irritating Nagisa to no end and Rei turned away from the shorter boy with the intent to continue to walk home but a hand shot up and grabbed his shoulder causing the taller boy to let out a startled gasp.

"I'm really starting to lose my patients Rei-chan" Nagisa's hot breath puffed on Rei's cheek his chest pressing closely against Rei's back. Rei tried to roll his shoulder out of the shorter boys grip only to have it tighten painfully on his shoulder, the blonde's slender fingers digging into flesh.

"Nagisa-AH!" The blond tangled his fingers into the taller boy's hair and used it as leverage to wrench the boy painfully backward, sending Rei sprawling on the dirt path and his glasses flying across the dirt.

Nagisa was surprised by himself, he'd been numb for so long and plastering that fake sweet grin on his face for so long he'd forgotten what real emotions felt like. He had no control over his anger, but deep down, Nagisa liked it.

"Now look here you ugly bitch" Nagisa spat, kicking Rei hard in the ribs and couldn't help smirking at the small gasp of pain the other boy administered, "I don't have the fucking time to play your games now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice." He squatted down, letting his hands dangle between his knees as he watched Rei attempt to wipe the shock from his face. The boy seemed to compose himself rather quickly much to Nagisa's disappointment. He enjoyed seeing confusion on the intelligent boys face, it made him less perfect.

Rei sat up straight, pushing his glasses up his delicate nose and crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at the squatting boy who just grinned back at him with a cruel glint in his eye.

"I'm sorry Nagisa" he said, attempting to stand, "But the answer's still no" Nagisa blinked twice and cocked his head to the side, confusion spreading across his features before the smaller boy leapt on top of Rei and sent his knee into his gut, shoving his shoulders roughly into the dirt. How dare this good for nothing boy challenge him. Nagisa positioned his knee so it was pushing slightly against Rei's crotch but not painfully so and grabbed the boys chin roughly, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of his cheek and Nagisa couldn't help but smirk at the sharpness of Rei's facial structure. It looked so dainty… so breakable. Nagisa bit his lip. He couldn't leave any visible marks. He wanted Rei in top condition if he was going to join the swim club.

Nagisa lent in close to Rei, letting his breath tickle the other boys ear and he allowed himself the satisfaction when he felt Rei's heartbeat quicken under him.

"Now, let's get something straight fucker." He half whispered/ half hissed into the other boy's ear "If you do not join the fucking swim club I'm going to fuck you into the dirt so hard you fucking asshole will bleed. I don't even give a shit that this is a public place so don't think any of that pansy shit like that will get you out of this. Do you understand?" Nagisa allowed his tongue to flick out and dampen Rei's earlobe slightly as he spoke. Rei tried to buck Nagisa off, rolling to his side but the blonde's hand shot down to grab his balls through his pants and squeezed, eliciting a grown of pain from the other boy and he soon stopped struggling, earning a smirk from Nagisa and the pressure on his balls relaxed.

"Do we have a deal?" He asked, ghosting his mouth down the curve of Rei's neck and sucked on his collarbone, careful not to mark him as he moved his hand to the buckle of the now blanching boy under him.

"Okay! Okay, I'll consider joining the fucking swim team; just get of me!" Nagisa rolled off Rei immediately and stood above the sprawled taller boy, wiping off his mouth and smirked down at the taller boy stilled sprawled in the dirt, his hair dishevelled and a faint blush forming a hue on his cheeks. He offered a hand to the boy beaming at Rei as he slipped back into the innocent act and succumbed to the numbness again.

"That's wonderful news Rei-chan, I'm glad to hear that" Rei cautiously took Nagisa's hand and let himself be pulled up, dusting himself off and watching the blond boy skipping ahead of him warily.

"Oh, and Rei-chan" Nagisa sang, pivoting on his heel to face Rei again and beamed at him.

"Yeah" Rei muttered, plucking his glasses from the dirt and whipping them off.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll break your pretty little face" the blond tilted his head, his smile broadening "Kay?"


End file.
